Renko?
by Donny Donster
Summary: Reimu becomes a victim to Yukari's sleepwalking and past. One-shot between Reimu and Yukari.
**This is just me trying to write something sad or whatever. AKA I'm experimenting, I dunno when genre this would fall into; I never did anything like this before. Sadly this going to be a one-shot.** **Let me know what you guys and gals think of this!**

* * *

It was a quiet peaceful day at the Hakurei Shrine, the sun was beaming and the cicadas were crying out; it was just blissful. Reimu sat outside the shrine and was drinking green tea. She had a very relaxed expression and said, "This is the life, peaceful, quiet, no meddlesome youkai, and no Marisa." She took another sip, "What can possibly go wrong?"

A gap opened up and out came Yukari Yakumo in her purple pajamas and pink mob cap. She was holding some kind of book; it looked like something of outside origin. Reimu sat still with a petrified expression; her day was ruined. She watched in horror as Yukari stumbled towards her.

" _Did she drank too much AGAIN?!_ " she thought.

The gap youkai collapsed on to the shrine maiden's lap, another gap opened up next Reimu, and Ran appeared. The shikigami whispered, "I'm sorry for this, but please deal with this for now, Yukari is just sleepwalking." The gap closed and Ran was gone before Reimu could say anything.

Reimu raised an eyebrow as she placed her teacup on the floor and thought, " _Yukari sleepwalks?_ " Whatever thought she was going to think of next was gone as Yukari placed her hand on Reimu's cheek.

Yukari looked up, half asleep, and smiled, "It's been over a one hundred years, Renko Usami."

"Usami?" Reimu whispered in a confused voice.

" _Is she a relative of_ _Sumireko Usami?_ " She thought.

Yukari pushed the shrine maiden down on to the floor, dropped the book, and had a very sad look on her face, "I miss you so much, I miss all the times we hanged out at Kyoto University, I miss all our fights, and how you would follow me whenever we would go on adventures."

The gap youkai laid down on top of Reimu, "Out of all my times as human and as a youkai, I'll always treasure my moment with you, Renko."

"..." Reimu was speechless, Yukari was talking about her past life as a human, instinctively she hugged Yukari out of pity.

Yukari whispered, "When you got married, I was really happy for you because you were going to have a family."

" _She is getting dangerously close..._ " Reimu thought as Yukari crawled towards Reimu's face.

Yukari smiled, "You're my one and only best friend, Renko." She got closer to Reimu's face, "I love you..."

Reimu felt Yukari's lips touch hers, the shrine maiden instantly turned red as a tomato and steam was coming out of her ears. " _WHA-WHA-_ _WHAT IS GOING ON?! DID MARISA SNEAK A COUPLE OF MUSHROOMS INTO YUKARI'S FOOD?!_ " She thought in panic.

Reimu felt a couple of teardrops landing on her face and Yukari muttered, "Don't leave me again Renko, it really hurts to watch you die of old age while I was eternally stuck in my late teens."

 _Thump_

The gap youkai was now completely asleep. Reimu wiggled her way out of Yukari's grasp, she was still beet-red from that flag-raising event. The shrine maiden took a deep breath and carried Yukari on to a futon.

She picked on the book Yukari was holding earlier, looked at the cover, and read the title, "University of Kyoto - Class of 2XXX."

Reimu muttered, "This must be one of those yearbooks that Sanae would always look at with a fond expression" She turned the pages until it stopped to a black and white picture of two people named Maribel Hearn and Renko Usami. Maribel looked a lot like a younger version of Yukari while Renko looked like Sumireko, but friendlier and less brash. There was writing next to Maribel's picture and it stated:

"Mary, we'll always be best friends no matter what.

~Renko Usami."

Reimu was about to close the book, but a colored picture fell off; it wasn't part of the yearbook. She looked at the photo and was shocked. It was a photo of Maribel and Renko sitting on a bench in a park. Since this was a colored photograph, the resemblance of Maribel and Yukari is very uncanny, it was without a doubt that Maribel IS Yukari when she was a human. What shocked Reimu the most was Renko because she looked a lot like her except in a black cap and gown wore by graduating students.

" _Does that mean that I'm somehow related to this Renko?_ " Reimu thought as she placed the book and photo on top of the kotatsu, she looked back at a slumbering Yukari. Reimu took the book and put it next to Yukari, unconsciously the gap youkai took the book and hugged it.

Reimu got back out and sat back in her usual spot to drink tea, as if nothing happened. In reality, she just didn't want to make it a big deal, it was something that was very private for Yukari.

She spoke softly to herself, "I never thought I never see Yukari in this kind of light."

Reimu placed her hand on her lips and her cheek turned red again. She thought, " _God damn it Yukari, why did you steal my first kiss..._ " and she gulped down eight more cups of green tea. She proceeded to cover her eyes and rolled all over the floor.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Fun fact: I'm not a big fan of yuri and yaoi, but this is now officially my first romance fanfiction (I think). I don't know if I support this pairing and I have no idea how I came up with this idea when I should be doing a 15-20 page essay on African myths.**


End file.
